roza
by Vampire academy loverxxx
Summary: rose are dimitri together but when rose gets home after guarding lissa how will she reacted when she sees tasha with dimitri kissing sorry i suck at the summary please review
1. Chapter 1

**HI, THIS IT MY FIRST FANFICTION HOPE U LIKE IT **

"ROZA, COME BACK " DIMRTIR CALLED TO ME

but i just ignored him tears streaming down both our faces.

"go back to tasha, thats obviously where you want to be" and with that i was slaming the door

and got into my car and went to lissas house.

than i started to think, what happen only a few minutes ago.

_flashback_

_walking into the houes after beening with lissa in her bissness trip to court._

_putting my bags quiety walking up the stairs to sneek up on dimitir._

_standing outside our bedroom i heard kissing noises, _

_flinging the door i saw TASHA KISSING DIMITIR._

_"how could you" I spat the words out like they were leaveing a sour taste in my mouth._

_"Roza I..." but i cut him off i walked right up into his face _

_"dont you dare call me that, you have no right to call me that."i said and than i punch him square in the face. a lould crack want around the room blood gushing out of his noies he cried louldly but keept silent _

_than i walked up to tasha and slaped her and then punch her in the eye for good measure._

_" you bitch" she yelled at me. than i hit her in the gut kocking her on the foor out cold._

_dimitri eyes widen in shock _


	2. Chapter 2

dimitri eyes widen in shock

I walked over to him and said "you said, you loved me"

"Rose... im-" but again i cut him off

"rose im sorry, is that what you were going to say? _gardein belikov" _he flinched at me useing his formal title.

the boold was still driping from his nose.

_end of flashback _

tears blerd my vistion as i pulled up into lissa drive way.

Sparkey opened the door " hey rose whats roung? Why arent you with gardien belikov?"

"he...he" i slutterd " when i got home i saw him and tasha kissing " the tears started to roll down my cheaks.

Sparkey pulled me into a hug,

"im gonna kill that son of a bitch" he said

"christian? whos there?" said lissa as she came into view.

seeing me she rushed to me side.

"Rose whats roung?" lissa said

"rose saw tasha kissing dimitri " christian said

the door bell went.

" i'll get it!" said christian

"rose why dont you have a sleep in the spare room" said lissa

as i went to lie down on the bed i heard

"belikov i dont think she wants to see you " christian siad crossly,

**ok, i need 5 more reviwes to update the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, os heres the thing if u want rose and ****adrian be together reviwe and tell me if u want rose and dimrtri to be together revewe and tell me **

**u have untill saturday 23th june.**

**heres chapter 3 hope u injoy it xxx **

"belikov i dnot think she wants to seeto you " chrisitian said crossly

than i sliped into lissas head

through her eyes i saw dimrtri angryly glearing at christian,

"christian where is she ?" dimrtri said

that bitch how dare he say that, when he was the one KISSING TASHA

a spark jumped ton life on christians hand as a small flame went dierectly towards dimitri

he yellpt and ran a way from the flame,

as soon as the flamrecame it went to

"gardian belikov leave now" christian said menacinly

thats when dimitri went to punch christian in the face.

quickly getting out of lissas head i flung open the bed room door , just in time to see dimitris fist going strate for christians noes

but i ran so fast that i was next to chritian my body stoping dimitri fist from kocking christian out

lissa was screaming grabing her arm and pulled her behind me and cristian,

"GET..OUT...OF..HERE..NOW"i screached than i hit him so hard that boold splated out of his cheek

in his eyes i could see him thinking whether or not to hurt me.

then went on his gardian face and with that christian put up a fire wall and useing that to push dimitri out the door but not be for saying "im going to win you back whatever it takes roza" then he went

lissa stoped screamong and went to bed with cristian i headed off to the spare room and went to bed thinking tomorrow i was going to run a way and stay a way..


	4. Chapter 4

5 years later

when i was doing my hair i started to think about what happend 5 years a go .

_flashback_

_"Rose where are you ?" lissas voice came screaching down the phone when i picked up._

_"Lissa im fine, look down worry i just had to get away from dimitri thats all " i said carmily _

_"im going to fine you rose where are you " she said _

_then the lould speaker when off the next flite to england is leaveing now darm i said _

_"on my way " said lissa then she hung up on me sighing i got my ticket and got on to the plane._

_"look there she is" said lissa looking over at me,_

_looking back i saw lissa, christian and eddie _

_"what are you doing here " i snaped _

_"I told you i was no my way " said a taken a back lissa placeing her self in a seat next to christian and eddie._

_then the plane took off _

_4 hours later _

_i had booked us in to an hotle for 8 weeks with the money that my farther give me ._

_and got 2 singles and 1 dubble room next to eachother_

_end of flashback _

" your on rose " said eddie

"ok" i said

going out on stage i started to sing

Did you forget

That i was even alive,

Did you forget

Everything we ever had

Did you forget about me  
Did you regret (did you regret)

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget (did you forget)

We were feeling inside

No one left to forget about us  
But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it  
So now I guess

This is were we have to stand

Did you regret Ever holding my hand Never again

Please don't forget Don't forget  
We had it all We were just about to fall Even more in love

[Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget about us  
But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong

Our love is like a song You can't forget it Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong Our love is like a song

You can't forget it At all

And at last All the pictures had been burned

All the past its just a lesson that we've learned I won't forget

, Please don't forget us  
Somewhere we went wrong

Our love was like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten About us

Don't forget

**i scaned the crowd and saw him dimitri belikov looking in to his eyes just for a second i saw love and pian went through them **

then infront of everbody he got up and walked over and kissed me right on the lips oh my goddd as i

**what will rose do to him reviwe to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok im sorry that my charpters are short but it hard to think about whats go to happen **

**oh and im getting back together (drums please) rose and dimitri hope everyone is happy with that choice xxx**

**here the next chapter.i will try to make this one longer xx**

i was shocked that he was kissing me his lips so gentil then his hand started to sneek around my neck but i stoped it there. pulling away and looked deep into his

eyes then i said "did you forget that i was even alive" and then i punched him in the gut and went off stage with a screaming crowd behind me .

tears fell down my cheeks "Rose you did grate tonight " said christian no even looking at him i walked to my dressing room more tears went down my face

"rose whats wrong " lissa came running out of my bathroom and pulled me into a hug

" lissa he here, he he kissed me in front of everybody" i cried to her

"who rose who kissed you " lissa siad worriedly

"d-dimitri belikov " i said

then there was alould bang, as 8 strigoi came into the room , i pulled lissa behind me

i quickly killed one then lissa screamed then i quickly spin around to see eddie fighting 1 strigoi.

Christian hleped eddie kill the strigoi looking over i saw drimitri who had 4 strigoi fighting him

than 2 strigoi jumped on me one of then i quickly killed but the other one had got its hands around my neck i let out a cry in pian

then i realise that the one with his hands around my neck was the last one, it was like time stoped and all i saw was dimrtri coming towards me. Hequickly staked the one with the hands around my neck i sank to the floor the lights strated to, fade black spots danced around my eyes. i was so near to the floor then an hand grabed me and i saw dimrtri then the lights truned off

**im sorry that my chapters are short but stay with me please **

**more is yet to come **

**oh and tell me what should happen to rose and dimrtri should they get back together or not?**

**reviwe xxx PLEASE**


	6. IM SORRY A N

**Guys im sorry that I cant spell but u must believe me I try my hardest **

**To spell right !**

**And I know that my , . is not right too **

**Xxx imo **


	7. Chapter 7

**I woke up, my head felt like a bomb had hit it.**

**I turned my head slightly only to see a sleeping Dimitri wait WHAT is he doing here, I must have spoken aloud because Dimitri head shot up.**

"**roza speak to me please !" Dimitri said in a alarmed voice **

"**wh..what happened from the point I blacked out " I said with little voice I had ,**

"**do you want anything ? are you hungry ?" he said.**

"**answer me " I said getting annoyed **

"**roza what happened was" but then the door was fling open as Lissa and Christian . I gave Dimitri a look that said that we would have this conversation later he nodded to say he got the message. **

"**rose you're awake" Lissa said coming over to heal me **

"**don't Lissa" I warned her but she pretended not to hear me and did it anyway.**

"**Lissa you shouldn't have done that. But thank you sis"**

"**your welcome" she said **

"**rose we will leave you to rest" said Christian.**

**They walked out of the room **

_**1 week later**_

**I was out and walking about,**

"**rose do you want to spear with me?" Dimitri said **

"**yes" I called as I walked in to my room "meet you there in 10" I said **

_**10 mins later**_

**Dimitri punched me in the face but I moved out of the way then he triped me up and I landed on the crash mat with Dimitri on top of me with out even thinking I kissed him on the lips warm and soft as soon as our lips touched an shock went through me. Our lips moved as one. **

"**YOU BITCH" and who did that voice belong to the one the only Tasha **

**Dimitri and I jumped up as tasha came towards me but all I saw was red I was so MAD **

**Hi guys I hope you liked this **


	8. Chapter 8

I was so mad

Then Tasha tried to hit me, and I mean TRIED because the god stopped her.

"dimka go of me" she screeched "let me kill the blood-whore!"

That's when I saw red, I ran at Tasha, I kicked and hit the darkness got bigger and bigger then to end her I pulled my fist back to hit her, as my fist got closer my fist meet a warm hand belonging to Dimitri .

"roza thats enough" he said

Then I lashed out on him.

He blocked my every move, then the gardians came and picking tasha up and walked out the door.

Leaveing me and Dimitri at the door.

"roza, before anything bad happens" he got down on one knee "will you marry me!"

"YES YES YES YES" I screamed at him and launch my self into his awaiting arms.

Dimitri hugged me tightly then pulling back he crushed his lips on mine before

Opening the black box to revile a stunning pink ring with the words on the band saying(I will love you forever roza) with that he picked me up bride style and walked out.

Going into my room sitting on Dimitri lap I called lissa.

"hi lissa"I said barely containing my happiness

"hi rose"

"Lissa gess what im getting MARRIED" I screamed down the phone

"YOUR WHAT!" said a voice standing in the door way and that voice belonged to

My mother

"look lissa ive got to go, mother dearest just found out bye"

I hung up

Then turning to mother and said"I said I was getting married! Are you deft?"

"to who" my mother said angrily

"me" Dimitri said then my mother catapulted her self at him.

This was going to be a LONG NIGHT.

**Hi, what do u think should happen to rose and Dimitri ?**

**im sorry I cant spell but you guys know that already.**

**PLEASE Review**

**Xxximo **


	9. A N i hope this is not a good bye

**Hey guys, im having a hard time at thinking about my next chapter **

**Sooooo I need help on what to next **

**Look im not getting any reviews im going to stop **

**if u like what I write then tell me **

**I really hope this isn't good bye.**

**Xxx thank u for your fanatic reviews for those who did**

**Xxximo **


	10. long night ahead

This was going to be a LONG NIGHT

Dimitri moved out of the way just it time as my mother stopped her self from going head first into my bedside table.

"did you even ask?" my mother yelled at him

"yes I asked Abe" him said you would think he would ask my mum but no he goes and asked my dad.

"And he yes?" my mum replied less angrily

"yes he did" dimitri said befor my mother could ask any more silly questions.

I pushed her out the door "nice seeing you mum, but got two go now bye!" and slamed the door in her face.

"Dimitri, can you tell me what happened after I blacked out." I said quietly looking up at him.

"Roza…can it wait until the morning?" he said as he pulled me into a hug and was going to kiss me, his lips were almost touching mine.

"no" I said moving away from him taking a step back, hurt and pain crossed his face

"Tell me now" I said louder this time.

"ok roza" he said walking over to the bed and sitting on it then patted a spot beside him of me to sit.

"once you black out" he began "I was so angry that i ran over to the strigoi and punch him in the face the gut, and cut with my stake across his cheek then he screamed out in pain and fell on the floor . Knowing that I had to protect the princess I put Christian and lissa between me and eddie, then I staked the srigoi over and over again to make sure he was dead. Then I helped Eddie kill the last of the srigoi and I carried you to the hospital so that lissa could heal you after she got back from the feeders, once she got back the healed you but you wouldn't wake up then tasha came in and said that I should go home." When he said her name it sent chills down my spine because Dimitri realising that pull me into a hug "so, I said that I was not leaveing your side shortly after she left and when she came back she had Abe with her,

Me and Abe talked about things than out of the blue he said that I was a good man to marry you than he asked me would I like to go ring shopping while he looked after you. So I want to get you, your ring and when I got back you were still out Abe left once I got back and shortly after you woke up" he said "now can we go to bed?"

"yes we can" I said and lets just say what we did in bed was not a PG movie.

Once we had finish I went to sleep in my soon to be husband arms.

**THANK YOU, SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWES. YOU HAVE GAVE MA A LOT OF INSPERATION FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER**

**Xxximo PS I hope this chapter was long for you .**


	11. pergnant

**Hi guy, thank yiu for you reviews **

1 week later

I woke up with a feeling to be sick. Rushing to the bathroom toilet I throw

Up. Than I felt warm fingers hold my hair up "Dimitri go back to bed"I said in between throwing up "Roza lets go to the doctor" he said

"no im fine" I said then I stood up and brushed my teeth "no rose im taking you to the doctors now get dressed" he said god he was acting like my mum!

"yes mum," I replied before hoping into the shower

_5 mins later _

I felt Dimitri come into the shower, before I got to trun round my lips were crush upon his. Dimitri body pressed against mine,

KNOCK KNOCK felling lissa was here through the bond

"its lissa" I growled, Dimitri amd I got out of the shower

And got dressed I opened the door

"hey rose"

Hi liss"

"rose you need to go to the doctors" Dimitri said

"why whats wrong with rose" said a panicked Lissa

"i throw up this morning that's all" I said

"im coming with you"lissa said

"ready?" Dimitri said

"yes" lissa and I said at the same time.

Then smiled at each other

_At the doctors _

"so rose whats wrong"

Said the doctor

"I throw up this morning"

I said sheepishly

"Ok lets take a look at you" she said to me then truning to Dimitri and lissa

"can you two stay out side for a minute?"

Lissa and Dimitri nodded

Then I went through the doors

"ok rose, lets look at you" the doctor said

"well rose I believe your pregnant" the doctor said

"but I cant be ive only had it with a dampire"

"rose I think its because you're a shadow kissed and that's why your alould to have children with other dampires"

Ok now I was realy happy I could not wait to tell dimitri and lissa

"how far am i?" I asked

" I would say about 4 weeks" said the doctor. "but come to me every month for a check up ok?" she said

" ok can I go now?" I asked

"yes rose"

As I lefted the room a very worried Dimitri and lissa came over to me

"gess what im pregnant" I said overjoyed

Lissa and I jumped up like we were five

Then I looked at Dimitri wiat a minute why do I see hurt all a cross his face?

"how could you rose, I thought you loved me" he said then walked away

"Dimitri Belkov its yours and you know that I would never cheat on you" I screamed at him

"rose you and I both know that dampires can not have children so how did IT get there?" he said

"im BLOODY SHDOW KISSED aren't I! I cant believe you dint believe your soon to be wife? Don't you trust me?" I said in a hurt voice as I walked away leaving Dimitri jaw hanging open.

**Hope you like this. **

**Xxximo ** __


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys thank you for you're reviews they were great.**

**I might update every day or every other day ok.**

**That's all and yeah I know that its oriental that rose gats pregnant.**

**Xxximo**

Tears streaming down my face I could not believe him. I mean he throught that the baby was not his,

"Lissa im going to have a lie down ok?" I said

"ok rose, night" she said then left I wounder what shes wup to then I looked through the bond… she blocked me

Getting it to my pjs I got in to bed at felt a sprit dream coming.

I was lieing on a sunbed in my purple swimsuit

"rose" lissa said as she came running down the beach and hugged me., "I did it, I did it!" she yelled

"lissa wow I cant believe you finally did it "I screamed back at her.

"rose what's wrong why are you crying?" she asked worriedly

I hadn't realise the tears continued to fall.

"lissa" I started " he didn't believe me" I said crying.

"who rose, dimitri? She said I nodded

"he didn't belive that the baby was his" I cried harder

"but rose how could the baby be his your both dampires.?" She said sadly

"I think, I mean the doctor thinks that it because I shadow kissed which aloud me to have children with other dampires." I said once I had settled down.

"omg rose you've got a great life, your getting married and your pregnant" she said happily.

The dream strated to fade.

"rose whats going on?" lissa exclaimed

"its ok lissa im waking upthat all, see you soon" I said all I hoped that it wasn't dimitri waking me up.

Not such luck!

I woke up looking into his eyes,

"roza im sorry I did not believe you, please forgive me" he said his voice broke at the end.

"why did you not believe me?" I said sill hurt

"roza of course I believe you. I mean we are the luckiest people alive were having a baby roza do you have any idea how happy you make me? Not because you arethe best guardian fighter, and not because you're stunningly beautiful. Its because im getting married to you and that your having my child." He said with a grin all across his face. .

I got up and ran into his arms and cried a second time that night, he hugged me harder

Murmuring words to me

"I mean its not every day a dampire gets pregnant with a dampire." I said kissing him on the lips

"did you have a nice rest?" he said

"yeah I did" than I added "gess what, lissa sprit walked me" I said getting all happy.

"im going to go and see her, do you want to come?" I asked.

"yeah sure whatsis lissa doing now?" he said

"cheaking the bond she was with Christian.

"shes with Christian" I said I walked to the door "roza don't you want to get dressed?" he said

Looking down myself relising I was still in my pjs, I said

"give me 5 minutes" I said as I walked the into the bathroom to get change I hear dimitri laugh behind me, I quickly changed into my red tank top and blue skinny jeans.

And went to lissa room with dimitri behind me.

Opening lissas door only to find tasha leaning over her with a knife

Then all hell went out.

B hi guys im SORRY that I left you on a cliff hanger

Try and update tonight

Xxximo


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys you great at reviews, and "guest" thank you for you pointers they helped.**

I lunge at Tasha, knocking the knife out of her hands and on to the floor.

"Rose! Dnot kill herr!" Christian screamed at me.

Dimitri put Lisa and Christian behind him,

"Christian! Dimka! Get this whore off of me!" Tasha streaked (**not sure on how to spell that.)**

At me, through the bond I could feel fear coming for lisa.

Then by kicking Tasha in the gut, that knock her out cold.

Tasha's body lay limp on the floor, "lisa are you and Christian all right?" I said while moving Tasha's body to one of the guardians that had come in during the fight.

"Yes, Christian and I are fine." She said while looking at Christian who nodded at me.

"Rose do you want to go wedding shopping tomorrow?" Lisa said slowly than added "guardian belikov could you take Christian, shooting tomorrow please" she said.

"yes I will if that's ok, with Christian?" Dimitri said to Lisa but Christian nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine by me" said Christian than added "liss I think that we should go to bed" he said

"Rose? Can I have a talk please?" said Dimitri

"Um… sure" I said as I followed Dimitri out of the door and into the hall way.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said looking at him

"Roza, im going away" he said than he very quickly added "to see my family and I was wondering would you like to come with me?" he finish

"Yes I would love to see your family, when are we going?" I said

"Tomorrow night" he said "now let's go and say good bye to lisa, then go to bed our selves," he said

Looking through the bond lisa and Christian were getting hot and heavy.

Looking at Dimitri and I said "maybe not" I looked at he hoping he would get the point, than grabbing his hand and went to our room.

**Sorry guys this ai just a filler chapter and I going to Brittany on Thursday until Wednesday 11th July.**

**Xxximo review please **


	14. A N MAD

**Ok guys, look you all know that im bad at spelling and grammar so get over it **

**Just injoy the story please and there a saying where I come form (if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all) **

**Thank you for amazing reviews.**

**Xxx imo **


	15. Chapter 15

i woke up and rushed to the toilet and throw up then brush my teeth and saw a bout to make the bed when I saw a note for me and quickly read it.

_My dearest Roza,_

_Sorry that I was not here, when you woke up._

_I have to go shooting with Christian be back a round 4 lunch time,_

_Love you;_

_-D_

_Ps. Lisa is waiting for you down stairs_

I quickly got change into my white jumper and skinny blue jeans.

And went down to find lisa sitting watching tv

"Hey lisa" I said making her jump.

"Hey rose" she said turning around

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"Um.. since 9." She said

Looking at the clock I saw it was 9:30

"Ready? to go/?" I said

"Yeah" she said

I locked the door and went to the car with lisa.

At the mall

We went the a wedding dress shop

"oh might god rose, your getting that dress!" said lisa happily

Looking at the dress was white with a long vial I loved it.

"I cant wait" I said

I got of the dress and cgot back into what I was wearing.

My phone went off it was a text from Dimitri

_Roza we are on our way to get lunch. At pizza express would you like to join us?_

I text back

_Yes xxx_

Hitting the send button

And looked at lisa

"we are going to meet up with the guys and have lunch at pizza express ok?" I said to her

"yeah ok" she said smiling at me as we started to walk to pizza express

We sat and when the guys came we order our drinks and food.

We all ordered microreader pizzas

Once we had finch we walked out. Suddnly there was fear coming form lisa I turned and saw Tasha, she came up to me and said

"look out rose your about to get hurt" she said icily

She stepped forward only to be stopped be a wall of fire I lookee at Christian it wasn't his wall then I heard a booming voice

"step away from my daughter Tasha!" I looked over and saw my dad

Looking back at Tasha who said "ok I only wanted to give her the message" then she walked away.

I felt sick then looking at Dimitri and dad I said "stigoi" then I realize Tasha working for stigoi.

**Hope you like this reviews please **


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guy's im going away on a school trip on Friday so got to pack I will try and update soon

xxximo


	17. help

**OK, OK I know that I haven't updated for a long time **

**So heres the next chapter**

**Xxximo **

I got in front of lisa and got my stake out.

Then a strigoi came at Dimitri, the stigoi ran at him but then Dimitri staked it

A stigoi came at me and another one came at me from different angles

With lisa behind me.

"Dimitri! Little help over here!" I said

Dimtri rsn over to me, with lisa in between us

We fort back to back

Then 8 more stigoi came at me then thay all brunt by a brust of fire that came out of no where but Dimitri killed most of then.

I killed the last one "every one ok?" I said as I twisted my stake out of the stigoi hart

I turned around to see Abe, Christian,lisa and Dimitri looking at me and nodding at me.

"ROZA!" I heard Dimitri call out to me as a sharp pain went into me gut. I screamed out in pain than the ground got closer and closer but I did not even hit the ground because it all went black.

I woke up in bed hungry arrrr my gut hurts so much

Opening one eye I saw Tasha kissing dimtri OH . .

"I cant beleave that our plan worked" dimtri said

"poor rose she is going to be so upset that you left" that bitxh Tasha said .

Then he turned to me and said " I cant beleave I loved a bloodwhore like you" he spat

This had to be a dream.

Than Tasha. came up and slaped me in the face than walked out with Dimitri larthing as they went.

The room began to fade, "come back! Come back!" I screamed

Then opening my eyes to see dimtri, his eyes full with worry and pain

"Roza its ok" he said calmly rubbing my hair gently "roza _your_ ok" he said

And kiss me on the lips.

"is the baby ok?" I asked hoping it would be all right,

"yes shes fine" dimtri said

"wait she? Im having a girl?" I said happily

"yes she! We are having a baby girl1" he said

**Ok guys I need names, do u think I should have the wedding after rose has the baby of befor she has the baby review please ps then next time I will update is tomorrow OR Thursday ok **

**Xxximo **


	18. I HAVE GAVEN UP IM NOT GOING TO WRITE

Ok guys I going to stop writing because one of the review I got tonight said and I quote "Your story is unreadably poor. There is no plot, no substance, the characters are out of character, you've defiled the canon pretty badly, and your story frankly makes no sense. And your story sucks. " From what "guest" said has made me decide not to write I am really upset but thank you guys for your help and reviews I loved them.

Xxx for the last time imo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys thank you sooo much, your erviewes got me back on my feet.**

**Here is the next chapter **

**Xxximo **

Im having a baby girl, I cant believe it.

"rose? Are you ok?" said Dimitri.

"yeah, im fine." I said.

"Roza? Why were you screaming come back?" he said at last

"I…I had a nightmare" I said lamely, looking at him

Than the door burst open, "rose iim so glad your ok!" lisa said.

Dimitri gave me a look that said that we would talk about this later. nodding I turn my attention back to Lisa.

"hi lis" I said in a small voice.

Then the doctor came in "Vanessa you need to leave." The doctor said as she came over to me.

"Rose? Are you going to be ok?" Lisa said with a worried look. Nodding I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep with Dimitri holding my hand.

I woke up in my room looking around I saw Dimitri on the couch reading.

"how are you not board of those books yet?" I said making him jump.

"Your awake!" he said

"Nope, im still asleep." I said playfully shutting my eyes

I hear the bed sag then warm lips were crushed apron mine,

The kiss deepened, then he pulled away.

"how long have I been a sleep?" I asked

"not long, 4 hours or so." He said "Roza get some sleep" he said

"ok." I said shutting my eyes

_The morning_

I woke up, feeling happy.

"Good morning Roza" I hear Dimitri say sleepily

"Morning" I said getting up and going into the shower

Quickly washing I got out and got changed in to my blue jeans and black tank top.

Checking to bond Lisa was in the hall way going to see me.

"Dimitri, im going out with Lisa bye" I said as I walked out giving him a kiss on the lips.

"hey lisa, where are we going" I asked looking at her.

"Shopping" she said linking arms with me as we walked to my car.

_At the mall_

We had been into shops all day

"lisa im hungry lets get something too eat!" I said then I felt a warm gushing between my legs "Lisa my water just broke" then I screamed.

**Sorry guys im going to Brittany tomorrow so I will update next Friday **

Please review

xxximo 


	20. Adrian

**Hi guys, back from Brittany today. 'guest' if you don't like what I write than don't review. Back to you guys thank you for your amazing reviews they were great. **

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Xxximo **

I screamed, my stomach got bigger and bigger, lights started to fade, the world began to spin. What was happening? Why was I getting bigger? I wondered to myself.

Lisa got her phone out and quickly called Dimitri, five minutes he arrived, just and another contrition hit, I screamed it pain, then I was rushed into hospital.

**(sorry guys im going to skip the giving birth.)**

My face was red, silent then I heard my druthers cry. She was rapped up in a pink cloth and handed to me.

"Roza? What do you want to call her?" asks Dimitri

"im not sure." I said sleepily.

"rose you get some sleep, then we will decide." He said then I shut my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

I felt a sprite dream pull me in, I was in my room at the academy on my bed.

"Hello, little dampire long time on see" Adrian said hugging me from behind.

"Where are you? When are you coming home?" I said in a hurry.

"god, your going to give me, an ear ache. Im far away and im not coming home, until a couple of weeks or so," he said.

"No! You have got to come home! Where you belong!" I said.

"What rose! You want me to come home, and watch belikov, all over you! News flash, rose im not coming back to see that. Rose its me or him." Adrian said angrily. Turning away,

"Adrian you know, what the answer is! You know it will always, be Dimitri" I said looking at him.

"Yeah and you don't know how I wish you would choose me." Adrian turning to face, me.

The dream started to fade and shimmer.

Darkness raped around me, as I felt another sprite dream.

I was on a beach,

"Rose? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Why are you crying?" Lisa came running at me.

" im ok, the baby, is fine and the reason im crying is I was, just dream-walked, by Adrian" I said at last.

The dream started to fade, I was waking up.

"Rose! What's going on!" Lisa shrieked.

"im waking up, that all Bye" I said.

**Guys, I need names for the baby. Sorry it was a short chapter, I will update 2morrow or Sunday. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xxximo **


	21. the baby

**Guys im SO SORRY, my laptop crashed on Saturday. **

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Xxximo**

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri said holding our child.

"Can I hold sky lissa Victoria belikov." I said as Dimitri gave me our little girl.

"She is beautiful" I said kissing her soft head,

The door flung open, lissa, Christian and mum and dad. Enter the room,

"Rose how are you?" my mum said coming over to me, looking at sky.

"Rose? What's her name?" lissa said coming over and standing next to my mum.

"Sky!" Dimitri and I said at the same time, grinning at each other.

The doctor came into the room.

"Miss Hathaway, your baby its different" the doctor said at last, looking at me and Dimitri.

"WHAT do you mean?" I whispered, looking down at Sky.

The doctor started to carry on.

"Your baby, she strong at to things, fire and spirit" the doctor said.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Dimitri said with concern all over his face. I was shocked my baby girl had fire and spirit, wow.

"Rose?" Christian said looking at me "you ok?" he said at last.

"yeah, just in shock, I guess" giving Sky back to Dimitri and laying down back on the bed.

"lets give you some rest," dad said as he and everyone walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them

"rose, it seams you have a lot to think about. Ring the bell by your bed if you need me" then she left.

"What's going to happen, now? Dimitri?" I said looking at him.

"well once your out of here, we can move out of court, and get a house if you want?" Dimitri said smiling at me.

"yes cant wait." I said kissing Dimitri on the lips.

Pulling away I saw Tasha in the door way, there is know way she is touch my family.


	22. taha again

**Hey guys, thank u for your reviews. I hope u liked the last chapter.**

**Xxximo **

"Tasha! Get out now!" Dimitri said angrily.

"oh, and why would I do that? Dimka?" (**I think that's how u spell it!)**

She siad coming closer to the bed.

Dimitri handed Sky to me, and walked over to Tasha.

"look, stay away from MY FAMILY me and my friends, got it?" Dimitri said angrily.

"oh! You didn't say that when, you were kissing me this morning. Did you?" Tasha said.

What was going on here,? Sky started to cry, Tasha was standing there looking from me to Dimitri and back again.

"Dimitri is…is this true?" I said looking at him. His eyes were full of regret as he slowly nodded.

Sky was still crying as I hit the panic button.

"get out!" I whispered quietly he looked at me with shock.

Tasha smiled at me wickedly then said "come on now Dimka, lets go." She siad looking deep into his eyes, he didn't argue, he didn't fight, he just nodded at her then turn to face me.

Wait he was being compelled to do this, I had to think fast.

"come here" I said using my guardian voice, he came over quickly and stood by my bed side.

"snap out of it" I said angrily, than I continued "if you wont snap out of it for me, than

do it for OUR BABY.!" I said suddenly really tired sky was still crying, then I put hand on sky forehead the same time as Dimitri did, she stopped just like that.

I looked in to Dimitri eyes and suddenly, his eyes became clearer, was over

"Roza what Tasha said, it was all a lie! I swear I would never do that to you OR, our baby" he said looking deep into my eyes for forgiveness.

"shhh.." I said as I lent up and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away

"rose are you ok, you pressed the 'panic buton'" the nurse siad coming over to the other side of the bed.

"sorry, I must have pressed it by accident"I siad looking at her, and smiled.

Than the door flue open as five guardians came in one of then spoke

"Rosemarie, your under arrest for brutally attacking lady ozera " he starts tocome over but Dimitri attack.

**Guys im sooooo upset my dog got killed on the road today got hit by a car rip lily. Please review **


	23. here she comes

The guardian came at Dimitri, but Dimitri attacked.

Swinging his leg under the guardian making him fall over in surprise,

Two other guardians came at me, sky cried harder yet no tears fell.

Above me light bulbs smashed, a ring of fire went a round the fore guardians

Their lives ended quickly as they fall to the floor screaming. Who did that? No one was in the room but me , sky ,Dimitri and the dead guardians. Dimitri was still fighting, punching the same guardian in the face, he fell to the floor , out cold.

Tasha was stunned into silent as she walked over to the door. She is not getting away that easily

"Dimka I will get you whether it's the last thing or not I do" she spat the words out as she walked out of the door.

"Why happened! Where did that fire ring come from!" I said in a small voice

"Roza im not sure why in happened, And the fire ring I think it came from our darter"

"WHAT!" I said shocked.

**Sorry guys its just a filler chapter. I will write more soon so hold on there.**

**Plus I was reading a lot of some of your stories for those of u who put there penname.**

**Please REVIEW **

**Xxximo **


	24. guardians

**Hey guys , got some messages for some of my AMAZING FANS,**

**Littlebadgril2904 YOUR stories the one that u told me to look at are AMAZING KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! Thank u for your reviews **

**That One Girl what did u think was 2 long? And thank u for your reviews **

**Ok back 2 u guys, most of you are confuse on where Tasha went well she went when Dimitri was talking even though I forgot to add it, sorry **

**Here is the next chapter hope u like it ps does anybody know if vampire academy is a movie? **

**Xxximo **

"How! That not possible!" I said still shocked looking at Dimitri, with my mouth open.

"And Roza it's not possible that we had a child is it?" Dimitri said back at me.

Why did he seem angry with me! Why what did I do wrong!

Tears started to form in my eyes as they began to fall down my face.

"Roza! Please don't cry!" Dimitri said coming over to me and pulling me in to a tight hug.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked sheepishly looking into his warm brown eyes, as I kissed his lips they sent warmness all around my body.

He pull away first I pulled a face smiling.

"I'll take that as a no then" I said smiling at him.

"No Roza im not angry at you" Dimitri said

The doctor came in shocked to find five out cold guardians on the floor.

"What happened here? Why are their five men on the floor?" the confuse doctor siad looking at Dimitri.

I need to lie if I tell her, she could take sly away! I was about to say something but then Dimitri jumped in.

"We ran into some trouble" he said looking at the doctor.

The doctor came over to me and said;

"Miss Hathaway, your daughter needs to be tested on what other powers she might have" the doctor put her hand out for Sky. I pulled Sky to me and gave the doctor evils, she shrank back then said to Dimitri "im sorry sir, but you need to leave now or we are going to force you to leave." She looked at him

"im not going anywhere with out my daughter or girlfriend" he said menacingly come over to me a putting his hand on mine.

"Well…" the doctor said and pressed a button on the side of the wall.

"what did you just press?" I said looking at the doctor.

She didn't have to answer because just then 8 guardians came in. Sky started to cry the fire ring went around fore of the 8 guardians their lives ended.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm I screamed Dimitri looked at me and launched at the doctor, I turned to find a needle, I started to feel sleepy, my eyes lids started to close.

Sky cried harder the fire ring got bigger and the guardians fell to the floor dead.

One last look at Dimitri, he had the doctor up against the wall then dropped her she landed on the floor head rolled to one side.

Next thing I new was Dimitri was at my side "roza hang on!" his lips read

"look after sky" I said then a warm blanket of darkness went around me and I blacked out

**Whats wrong with rose! Hope u liked this chapter **

**Xxximo **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated I had a lot going on.**

**Hope u like this chapter REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE **

**Xxximo**

Beep beep beep wheres that sound coming from? I wondered as the sound continued.

What going on where am I? wheres my daughter and Dimitri? I tried to open my eyes but it was like they were glued shut how ever much I tried they just would not open.

"quick! She is waking up! Turn off the lights." A mans voice said behind me.

"where am I! wheres Dimitri and my daughter?" I crocked.

"do you know your name?" I heard that voice be for that's the nurse at st vads.

"you know my name" I said

"yes I do but do you?" she said

"rose Hathaway!" I said

"rose what do you remember about what happened be for you blacked out?" she said

"look I will answer your questions when I see MY BABY AND MY BOYFRIEND" I siad rose Hathaway stile.

"fine fine, bring them in" the nurse said.

5 minutes later they came in

"ROZA!" Dimitri said rushing over to hug me with sky in his arms. Then he kissed me on the lips.

"I want to go home" I said looking up at him I was acting like a 5 year old.

"rose you cant leave! You have to answer me questions first" the nurse said impatiently tapping her finger on the side of the bed.

"once she answered your questions is she all right to leave?" Dimitri siad looking at the nurse.

"yes all is fine for her to leave" she said then the door burst open and there was …

**Sorry guys to leave you on a cliffy**

**I know it's a really short chapter **

**Please review **

**Xxximo **

**Ps the next chapter will b up in a few days hope u don't mind **


	26. Chapter 26

**Im sorry I haven't updated my brother manage to wipe my hole laptop, anyways its my b-day on the 28 of august. That's all really bye for now.**

**Xxximo **

**Abe my Father.**

"**Rose, how are you doing ?" my father said as three guardians came into the small room behind him,**

"**fine, old man just sleepy" I replied getting off the bed with sky in my arms. **

"**where are you staying to night?" he said looking from me to dimitri then settled on Dimitri,**

"**at the academy" he said at last.**

"**Nonsense, you will stay at my house, just out side court. Untl the baby is allowed to go on an aeroplane to England." Abe said looking at sky,**

**Me and Dimitri froze "WHAT!" we said at the same time, **

**Then I said" we are not going there!" I exclaimed rising my voice at the end **

**Dimitri nodded agreeing with me, **

"**oh Rose, you have to be there. there are less stigoi (I not sure how to spell that sorry!) there, look I'll make the arrangements on where you will live" my father said.**

"**NO! I have to protect Lisa. And Dimitri has to protect Christian." I said really trying not to get angry in front of Sky.**

" **Rose I understand that's why Lisa is coming with you for two weeks then she is going back to court and Christian is coming too" Abe said .**

**Now I was really angry not only, trying to take dimitri , sky and me to England but he was pulling Lisa away from her work too**

"**GET OUT! Get out NOW!" I shouted at my father, then the nurse came in "sir, I think you need to leave now. You are upsetting the patient here and the other patients around you" **


	27. Abe

**Hey guys, how are u? anyway im on my summer break and I get VERY LITTLE internet where I am so im sorry that I haven't updated. Please review **

**Xxximo**

Abe turned and began to walk out of the door with his guardians in front of him, my father turned round to face me and Dimitri and hissed "Rose you are going to England whether you like to go or not, I will not let you or you Belikov" he said pointing at Dimitri "put my granddaughter in harms way" he siad angrily and walked out of the door.

"well that was interesting" Dimitri said breaking the silence. "Roza are you ok?" he asked me,

I was so angry there was no way that I was going to England or leaving Lisa or anyone for that matter. Dimitri broke me out of my ranting.

"Roza?" he shook me slightly to get my attention.

"yes?" I replied looking up at him.

"you ok?" he said with concern swimming in his eyes

"yeah fine, I guess just shocked that dad would say such a thing" I said

"do you want to go back to the academy?" Dimitri said pulling me in to a hug, and kissed me on the head.

"yes, we might as well. Come on comrade lets go." I said hopping out of his embrace.

"roza, look what you are wearing" he said. I looked down and saw that I was still in the hospital gown. I blushed a deep red and gave Dimitri Sky and went to the bathroom, Dimitri chuckled behind me as I closed the door.

I quickly got changed in to a red tank top and blue jeans.

I came out and saw Dimitri talking to Sky "arrrr so cute" I said smiling at both of them.

"come on lets go" Dimitri said standing up and walked over to hold my hand.

_15 minutes late._

We had put Sky in a baby grow and lots of blankets then walked to Dimitri car and put Sky in a car seat. I sat in the back with Sky, and Dimitri drove.

It was a long way to the academy.

"what do you think is going to happen –" my sentence was cut short when the car was jolted wildly, strigoi attack.


	28. AN HEY GUYS!

Sorry guys, I ve been out at sea and its my b-day tomorrow fi I can I will up date tonight thank u to all of my fantastic fans!

xxximo


	29. adrian and tasha

The car jolted wildly as two strigois jumped on it, sky started to cry.

"ROZA stay in the car!" Dimitri said as he opened the door and launched himself out of the car, one stigoi jumped on Dimitri and tackling him to the ground. The strigoi went to bite Dimitri, leaving an opening at the strigoi non-beating hart Dimitri quickly staked the strigoi and it went limp in his arms. Meanwhile the remaining stigoi was clawing to get in then Dimitri jumped at the stigoi and staked him in the back. The stigoi siad just be for dying he looked at me,

"something coming for you" then he went limp.

Dimitri put both of the stigoi behind the trees and took the petrol can out of the boot of the car and tiped on the stigoi then got a mach out of his poket and lit it then chucked the burning flam on them. They went up like firework night. Dimitri walked back to the car and we went back to the academy, as soon as Dimitri got in the car Sky stopped crying and five minutes she went to sleep.

The car was silent as we drove along the road.

"I will make sure that nothing is going to harm you or sky" Dimitri siad as we drove in to the academy we wemt to my room as we opened the door I saw Adrian looking in my draws then something came out of my bathroom. Tasha. She stared at me as did Adrian.

" I need you out now" Dimitri yelled grabbing Tasha and yanking her out in to the corridor slaming the door in front of her.

Then turned to Adrian and said "answers now"

Then Adrian started to speak.

**Hey so so so so so sorry that I havnt updated my charger went snap and it took weeks to get it fix. The next chapter will be up in a week or so..**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**

**Xxximo**


	30. AN REALLY SORRY

Ok guys sorry for not updating im thinking on what 2 do next any ideas?

Plus I need one more review to think more

Xxximo


	31. little chapter sorry

" ADRIAN! What the hell are you, doing here?" I said angrily walking up to him.

Dimitri was one step ahead of me, grabbing adrian and pining him up on the wall by the collar.

"li- little dampire, tell your cradle robber to get, the hell of me." Adrian said eyes filled with fear.

The door swing open, and tasha walked in.

"Dimka-" but she was cut short by mum and abe coming in.

"rose and Dimitri pack your bags were going to England."

They saw my angry expression.

"well don't look to happy about it, rose" my mother said

"IM NOT GOING TO ENGLAND" I yelled at the top of my voice. God I was acting like a 5 year old.

Then the hole room went black all that could be seam was a pair of gleaming red eyes _shit stigoi _

I go my stake ready…

**AN: SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOO LITTLE I WAS THINKING I MIGHT PUT THIS STORY TO BED IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

IM GOING TO START A NEW STORY.

Xxximo


	32. A N i going for an operation

Ok guys, im so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I havnt updated I going for an operation on Thursday I might update if I can, sorry again for the lack of updates.

Xxximo


	33. daddy

Hi guys I haven't left u I mean it so so so so so so so so SORRY that I was not updating as much as I could anyway here is the next chapter hope u like it!

The red eyes fixed on me, its white fangs shone in the moon light. The alarms screeched all around the school, I catapulted myself towards the stigoi but I was knocked out of the way by Dimitri.

The stigioi when up in flames, screaming.

"get sky out of here!" I yelled at dad

"no im getting you out of here" dad yelled back

Next thing I know was darkness.

**DPV (AN first time hope its ok!)**

"no im getting you out of here" abe yelled at rose.

The stigoi went to punch me in the face, but missed and hit the wall instead, seeing an opening a rammed my stake into his dead un beating hart.

I turned to see my roza lying on the floor with a dart in her arm,

"guardian belikov! Quick help me get rose and sky out of here!" abe said.

Adrian as much as I hate him. They came first.

I turned to see Adrian lying on the floor, he must have went down when the stigoi came in, scoping him up and roza I ran as fast as I could out of the door.

Abe took sky and followed me out.

"come on belikov, we need to get out of here." Abe said yelling at me.

I sprinted down the hall, and out into the carparking area where there was a great big ball of fire came raceing towards us, then I saw my father,

My . roza . screamed .

AN ok guys what wrong with rose and why is she screaming?

And whats Dimitri father doing here?

Pease tell me how dpv work out.

;


	34. well thats just great!

_My roza screamed…_

**Rpov**

I screamed, my hart was pounding, as I saw the man inn front of me he was an older version of comrade.

Just as the fire ball was about to hit me I was yanked to the floor. By Dimitri my hart sill pounding as I was dragged to me feet by Dimitri, I couldn't that it was dimitris father here.

"quickly! to my car" my dad yelled at Dimitri.

But Dimitri was fixed on his dad; I looked in to he eyes: betrayal, pain, hurt and last of all ANGER.

"belikov,! Come on, come on!" my dad yelled at him again.

Dimtri snapped out of his fix and looked at me. the world was starting to grow darker, as I gave a weak smile to comrade,

I was beginning to feel my self drift into darkness.

Then it all went black.

DPOF

I was fixed on my father, I hate him with a passion,

I was beginning to see red.

"quickly! Get in my car" Zemy (**A N I think that's how u spell it) **

i was so angry with my father, with what he did to my family, my anger biolled about to go over the top.

"Belikov! Come on! Come on!" Zemy yelled at me again.

I looked at Roza, her lips pulled into a weak smile.

She was beginning to drift, her eyes were closing. I beginning to run to the car, at the car I strapped Rose in, then put a warm blanket around her.

Then put Adrian in the boot of the car (A N SORRY FOR ALL THE ADRIAN FANS!)

Abe and his bodyguards looked at me

" guardian Belikov, get in the CAR" he roared at me a I jumped in the car. The engine started as we drove away from everything.

RPOV

There was a big bright light,

Then I saw a someone I was to far away to see who or what It was. Then it suddenly came to me it was…

**AN HAVE NOT LEFTED ANY OF YOU GUYS! **

**SORRY FOR THE BIG LACK OF UPDATING **

**IVE GOT A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. **

**PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE CAN U GUYS PLEASE REVIEW THANKS **

**XXXIMO**


End file.
